U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,754;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,048;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,830;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,521;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,290;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,091;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,159.